1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of furniture with so-called "coplanar" doors.
Furniture with so-called "coplanar" doors, in which opening of the doors takes place not by rotation around hinges with a vertical axis but by sliding of the doors one over the other, have recently met with considerable commercial success. This furniture has advantages as regards the space required for opening and especially aesthetic advantages. Various mechanisms currently exist to allow the sliding movement of the doors one over the other. These mechanisms generally comprise a slide running on longitudinal rails for one of the doors, which therefore is movable in a first plane, and a swinging support mounted on a sliding slide for a second door, which can therefore be swung and position itself for movement on a second plane parallel to said first plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
All these wardrobes have the disadvantage that the user must know which of the doors can be moved by sliding directly and which must be moved outwards to be able to slide. In practice, the operation that must be carried out for opening and therefore for closing differs from one door to the other.
A further drawback that is encountered in known wardrobes lies in the fact that, when a wardrobe has three or more compartments with the relative doors, the mechanisms allow access to only one compartment at a time, the other compartments remaining closed by their respective doors.